The two goals of the TREC initiative are: 1) enhance knowledge of the current mechanisms underlying the association between energy balance and carcinogenesis, and 2) explore and integrate the etiology of obesity behavior and relevant health behavior theories, with broad population impact at the social-environmental and policy levels for prevention and control of obesity, focusing on children, groups at high risk for obesity, and cancer survivors. The overall aims of this application for the TREC Coordinating Center are to: 1) facilitate transdisciplinary research through scientific leadership and organizational support with emphasis on efficient communication, coordination of efforts, and expanded scientific collaboration across multiple research institutions.; 2) facilitate contacts between TREC awardees and NCI professional staff to allow for efficient interactions, consultations, and oversight functions; 3) create significant new opportunities for transdisciplinary training of scientists at every stage in their careers in the area of energetics and cancer; 4) create and manage relevant logistical infrastructure (including research data management and bioinformatics) to support the TREC Research Centers; 5) create opportunities to disseminate results across multiple venues; and 6) in collaboration with the NCI and the TREC Research Centers, facilitate integration and evaluation of TREC. Under the direction of the TREC Steering Committee, the TREC CC will 1) perform consortium coordination by providing support for TREC meetings and workshops, developing and maintaining TREC secure and public websites and electronic mailing lists, and producing and maintaining TREC documents; 2) support TREC collaborative studies by developing and maintaining collaborative study data management systems; 3) work with the NCI and the Steering Committee on evaluating TREC centers and providing them constructive feedback; 5) work with the NCI and the Steering Committee to provide informatic resources for the sharing and dissemination of documentation and data; and 6) develop a training program to produce more transdisciplinary researchers.